neige sombre
by ookamishunrei
Summary: Comment reprendre une vie normal après avoir vaincu votre plus grand ennemi qui a rythmer votre vie et vous a obliger a vous battre continuellement ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ce chapitre est en fait un prologue à l'histoire qui va suivre, c'est pour ça qu'il est relativement court. Les personnes sensibles au sang peuvent s' fic se déroule après la mort de « vous savez qui », certaines mort non pas eu lieu, mais je vous laisse le découvrir…**_

* * *

La fatigue, oui, c'est exactement ça. Le jeune homme assis sur le muret enneigé est en proie à une grande fatigue, à la fois physique mais surtout psychologique... pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement se laisser tomber dans ce matelas neigeux au froid mordant et anesthésiant et se laisser aller, s'endormir profondément et ne plus jamais se réveiller...

Son pire ennemi n'est plus. Il a été anéanti à jamais et pour toujours. Harry se sentait horriblement vide depuis sa disparition... Il pensait que la fin des combats, la disparition de Voldemort, le libérerait de toute cette pression et serait pour lui une véritable libération. Mais au contraire il se retrouvait enfermé dans une profonde solitude que personne, pas même ses meilleurs amis ne comprenaient. Il est vrai que grâce a cette victoire fulgurante contre les forces du mal sa popularité avait atteint son paroxysme, les courriers affluaient par centaine chaque jour, particulièrement des lettres d'amour, des demandes en mariage, des groupies espérant une rencontre. Le jeune sorcier soupira profondément... où qu'il aille il était suivit par une foule de groupies, des filles et des garçons tous prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour attirer son attention. Même si Dumbledore prenait de grande précaution pour que ces harpies ne s'approchent pas trop de lui et malgré toutes ses attentions pour protéger le sauveur, Harry sentait un terrible vide le ronger de l'intérieur.

Voldemort n'est plus. Sa seule raison de se battre, de vivre même, n'est plus. Toute sa vie n'a été rythmé que par sa présence et maintenant que tout était fini Harry ne savais plus exactement quel était son but. Car oui pour le jeune sorcier sa vie n'avait réellement commencé que le jour où il avait reçu sa lettre et qu'Hagrid était venu le chercher.

Une petite tache grenat commença s'étendre sur la neige immaculée sous sa cuisse droite. Harry pesta à cette vue, il se leva doucement et d'un geste nonchalant envoya la neige souillée loin de tout potentiel regard. Même si les vacances d'hiver lui permettaient toujours d'être relativement seul, certains professeurs restaient a l'école. Le jeune sorcier remonta rapidement dans sa chambre. Même si sa scolarité était finie et que la plupart de ses amis étaient partis, Harry avait décidé de vivre ici, à Poudlard. Vu qu'il n'avait pas d'attache familiale et que pour lui cette école était sa vraie maison, le directeur lui avait proposé d'y vivre et de prendre le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, pour la plus grande joie de son ancien professeur de potion. Même si le plus grand des dangers avait été éradiqué. Le mal lui, ainsi que les créatures maléfiques continueront toujours d'exister. A cette pensée le jeune homme trembla de tout son corps. Arrivé dans sa chambre le jeune sorcier ôta ses vêtements, ne gardant que son caleçon, découvrant ainsi un corps blanc, finement musclé, sa carrure trahissait ses années de malnutrition mais ne rendait pas sa silhouette déplaisante, seules les cicatrices et les meurtrissures de ses cuisses sanglantes donnaient la chair de poule. Le jeune sorcier s'assit sur son lit, prit dans sa commode de quoi se désinfecter et un bandage neuf. Ses mains tremblaient. Il nettoya ses plaies avec douceur comme s'il caressait de la porcelaine et pris un immense soin de bander correctement sa cuisse engourdie. Le sorcier pesta à plusieurs reprises contre ce sang qui ne cessait de couler, puis une fois ses soins terminés, s'allongea dans son lit.

La pièce était plutôt modeste, simple même. Les seuls éléments personnels se trouvant ici étaient des souvenirs de sa scolarité, des photos de lui et de ses amis majoritairement mais aussi la photo de ses parents. Ses pensées se baladèrent, il imagina ce que pouvaient bien faire ses amis en ce moment, Ron et Hermione vivaient ensemble maintenant et avaient décidé de fonder une famille... une famille... le cœur de Harry se serra. Le jeune sorcier se mit à rire amèrement. Il ne voyait vraiment pas comment lui-même pourrait un jour vivre normalement et fonder une « famille ».Ses mains se remirent à trembler. Le vide recommença à le ronger, tout doucement, en prenant bien son temps pour le faire souffrir. Harry avait l'impression de mourir de l'intérieur. Il se releva et prit une paire de ciseaux dans sa table de chevet. Il s'amusa avec, l'ouvrant et le fermant, regardant les raies de lumière produites par la lame réfléchissante. Il était totalement envoûté par ce contact froid et dur tout comme l'était son propre cœur meurtri, il contempla son image déformée que le métal lui renvoyait, ses mains tremblèrent frénétiquement. Il posa la lame ouverte sur sa cuisse non bandée et la fit glisser en prenant soin de bien plaquer sa main dessus pour que le métal morde sa chair.

Le mélange d'émotion le submergea. Tout d'abord la douleur, poignante, déchirante. Puis vint une tout autre sensation, de la chaleur, une chaleur immense l'envahit, remplissant tout l'espace rongé par la peine. Cette sensation si forte et agréable fut accompagnée par le contact chaud du liquide qui s'échappait de son corps. Le jeune héros se laissa glisser dans cette douce ivresse, sa tête tournait mais son visage était réellement apaisé. Ses mains ne tremblaient plus. Il se sentait vivant.

* * *

_**Ah j'avais prévenue, âme sensible s'abstenir. La suite arrive très prochainement promis. J'attends vos premières réaction :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. **

Harry surveillait ses jeunes élèves essayant de vaincre leur peur en affrontant un épouvantard à l'aide d'un Riddikulus. Cet enseignement que lui avait donné son cher professeur Lupin, il y a déjà quelques années avait été vraiment bénéfique et Harry savait que la base de la défense se faisait avant tout en chassant toute ses peurs. Ce n'est pas en restant figé sur place qu'on combat le mal. La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvra avec fracas, le professeur Snape fit irruption d'un air magistral, la tête haute.

Professeur Snape, que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda le jeune professeur.

Le professeur de potion qui convoitait encore le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, avait comme on pourrait dire très mal vécu le fait que le directeur de l'école ait nommé la personne qu'il exécrait le plus à ce poste, ce n'était qu'un gamin arrogant après tout. Bien entendu le professeur Snape ne manquait pas une occasion de le faire savoir à son nouveau collègue.

Monsieur Potter, il y a que je déteste que l'on touche à mes affaires en particulier à ma réserve et il se trouve que justement celle-ci a été visitée récemment. Quelqu'un s'est servi dans mon stock. Je viens donc voir si par le plus grand des hasards vous auriez une idée de qui aurait pu faire une chose pareille.

Un long murmure s'éleva des jeunes élèves visiblement intimidés par l'apparition de la terreur des cachots.

- Bien, je suis désolé les enfants mais le cours est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Je veux un résumé détaillé sur les épouvantards ainsi qu'un paragraphe sur vos propres peurs et comment les rendre ridicules. Professeur, si nous allions continuer cette discussion dans mon bureau avant que mes élèves ne vous prennent pour un épouvantard et ne vous jettent un Riddikulus ? Plaisanta le jeune sorcier.

- Très amusant Potter, grinça le ténébreux professeur de potion.

Harry laissa passer Severus et s'assura que tous les élèves soient sortis avant de fermer la porte de son bureau. La chauve-souris arpenta la pièce comme un lion en cage n'ayant pas mangé depuis une semaine.

- Alors Professeur, pourquoi ces accusations peu subtiles à mon égard cette fois ?

- Je vous en prie Potter ! Ne feignez pas l'innocence. Vous avez toujours tramé de mauvais coups vous et vos acolytes. Je ne vois pas comment cela pourrait changer maintenant, même si vous être dorénavant seul, vous attirez inexorablement le mal et la débauche.

- Venant de vous je prendrais ça pour un compliment Snape, mais je suis au regret de vous dire que je suis totalement étranger à votre affaire. Reprenez donc vos recherches ailleurs et surtout loin de ma salle de classe.

Harry, appuyé de manière désinvolte sur son bureau, une étincelle de défi dans les yeux et un sourire narquois aux lèvres cherchait visiblement à provoquer son collègue tyrannique. Ce qui fit mouche, Severus rendu fou par l'insolence des yeux verts perçants du jeune homme le gifla d'un geste sec et précis. Une marque rouge apparu tout de suite sur la peau pale du sorcier qui eut un léger frisson de plaisir à ce contact brutal sur son corps.

Maudit Potter, vous n'êtes qu'un insolent, vous vous prenez pour une star et vous vous pavanez dans votre célébrité car on a fait de vous un héros pour avoir tué Vous-savez-qui. Mais en réalité vous n'êtes qu'un stupide gamin immature qui n'aurait rien accompli sans le sacrifice des autres.

Harry se referma sur lui-même. Son cœur devint lourd à porter.

Ce sera tout professeur ? Le ton du jeune sorcier était glacial et ses yeux brillaient d'un étrange éclat.

Ce sera tout pour cette fois Potter, mais nous n'en resterons pas là.

En un mouvement de cape magistral la terreur des cachots sortit de la pièce laissant Harry seul avec ses pensées. Le jeune héros sentit ses jambes vaciller et s'assit par terre, ses mains s'étaient remises à trembler. Il sentait le manque l'envahir petit à petit. Il serra les poings. Non, pas maintenant. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas assouvir ce besoin qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, extérioriser sa douleur maintenant n'était pas possible. Il avait encore des élèves à voir dans la journée, cela devrait donc attendre ce soir. Il enfonça son pouce durement dans sa cuisse, là où la plaie était fraichement ouverte. Le picotement le soulagea un peu, il espérait que ce serait suffisant pour tenir jusqu'au soir, il en doutait fortement.

Le jeune homme reprit son travail distraitement, surveillant ses élèves avec agacement, il avait perdu toute patience avec ces jeunes sorciers inexpérimentés. Il enleva plusieurs points à différentes maisons ce qui n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes et provoqua une vague d'inquiétude dans la salle de classe. Le temps semblait avoir suspendu son cours. Ce qui rendait Harry complètement fou et frénétique. Une fois que son dernier cours fut fini et le dernier élève parti, Harry se précipita dans son bureau, il n'avait pas envie de patienter jusqu'à sa chambre. Vu de l'extérieur on aurait pu croire que l'ex-Gryffondor était en proie à une crise de manque de drogué. Mais c'est exactement ce qu'il était devenu, il était drogué, drogué à la douleur. Ses mains tremblaient sans contrôle et étaient moites, la sueur perlait sur son front et ses yeux exorbités étaient ceux d'un aliéné. Il cherchait désespérément l'instrument de sa délivrance, tel un héroïnomane cherchant sa seringue. Il pesta, fulmina tout en mettant à sac son bureau, renversant des tiroirs entiers. Il finit par trouver un couteau, long et brillant. N'y tenant plus il enfonça sa lame de tout son long à travers son pantalon. Un cri de douleur lui échappa. Il sanglota de désespoir face à son incapacité à se contrôler, comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il retira la lame tachée d'un liquide rubis étincelant. La chaleur rassurante l'envahi peu à peu. Il enleva avec précaution son pantalon et reprit son rituel, déposant la lame sur sa cuisse, se lacérant avec soin ressentant à chaque morsure de la lame une douceur ensorcelante. Le manque disparaissait peu à peu, les images de Voldemort s'estompaient doucement, les cris des personnes qui s'étaient sacrifiées pour lui, pour lui permettre cette victoire maudite, se turent. Tous ses tourments semblaient s'écouler en même temps que le liquide visqueux s'échappait de son corps, Harry ne faisait que créer de nombreuses portes pour que ceux-ci s'en aillent. Une fois son œuvre achevée, il laissa tomber la lame rédemptrice, Harry était envahi par une profonde béatitude il se laissa glisser sur le sol, respirant paisiblement, ses pupilles étaient dilatées, les mains parfaitement immobiles. Le liquide chaud ne cessait de couler, souillant le sol, Harry s'inquiéta, il ne voulait pas que les taches s'incrustent ici, il se redressa, sa tête se mis à tourner. Harry paniqua, tout ce sang, il y avait beaucoup trop de sang par rapport à d'habitude. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour constater les dégâts.

C'est malin ça ! pesta le jeune sorcier imprudent.

Il y était allé trop fort cette fois, il tenta de bander ses plaies rapidement avec un morceau de son t-shirt qu'il déchira et se leva prestement, ce qui n'eut pour résultat que de lui donner le tournis et une légère nausée. Il fallait qu'il retourne dans sa chambre, tout son nécessaire pour stopper les dégâts était là-bas. Son esprit était embrumé. Il se rhabilla rapidement mais se sentait de plus en plus mal, ses jambes vacillaient dangereusement. Le jeune prodige ragea intérieurement, son empressement allait lui coûter cher, il le sentait. Il fit glisser un tapis sur les traces de son crime afin de le dissimuler au mieux avant son retour.

Il se traina dans le couloir, priant pour ne croiser personne et ne pas tourner de l'œil avant d'avoir atteint sa chambre. Pourquoi Poudlard était si grand ? Ces couloir semblaient interminable, un labyrinthe de coins et de recoins.

Potter !? _trancha une voix glaciale dans le dos du héros blessé_. Encore en train de trainer dans les couloirs à une heure pareille ?

Cette voix familière n'empêcha pas le Gryffondor d'avancer.

Je vous parle Monsieur Potter ! _cracha le maitre des potions,_ vous êtes bien comme votre père, arrogant, vous sentez vous si supérieur pour rester dos tourné ? Notre héros aurait-il une tête trop grosse pour la tourner dans la direction de son interlocuteur ou bien c'est la peur de me… Potter !

Snape se glaça et devint plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé, même si cela parait impossible, lorsqu'il aperçu les fines gouttes de sang traçant le chemin du jeune sorcier comme les miettes de pain du petit poucet. Severus s'élança à la poursuite de son élève.

Potter ! vous êtes blessé !? Qui vous a fait ça ?

Le professeur de potion sortit sa baguette à la hâte et illumina tout le couloir espérant apercevoir l'intrus et le mettre hors d'état de nuire, on ne s'introduisait pas à Poudlard si facilement, ce devait être quelqu'un ou quelque chose de puissant et puis on ne blesse pas un membre de l'école en toute impunité, même si c'était un sale gamin, ce Potter était aussi son collègue.

Qui, Potter ? Est-il encore dans l'enceinte de l'école? …

D'autres question fusaient mais Harry ne les écoutait pas, ses jambes avançaient toutes seules, ses pensées étaient troubles, sa volonté disparut. Le jeune héros s'écroula de tout son long, la dernière chose qu'il vu à travers ses yeux troubles fut une grande masse noire fondre sur lui. Puis plus rien.

**C'est ce qui s'appelle faire une boulette. Petit conseil à ne pas reproduire chez vous. Sinon ça peut déraper et vous n'aurez pas la suite et oui !**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Nouveau chapitre ! j'avoue je me suis bien amusé pour celui la, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._**

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le jeune sorcier senti sa bouche pâteuse et un mal de tête épouvantable s'éveiller en même temps que lui. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une sacrée gueule de bois, du genre carabinée. Il ouvrit doucement un œil voulant s'arracher des bras de Morphée et fut accueilli par une lumière trop vive pour son esprit encore endormi ce qui lui valut de lâcher un grognement rauque avant de se cacher dans l'obscurité des draps.

Enfin réveillé Potter ?

Snape ? Pourquoi diable Snape était-il dans sa chambre ? Il sortit la tête des draps, se forçant à regarder ce qu'il l'entourait malgré sa tête qui hurlait de douleur. Son cerveau meurtri essaya d'analyser calmement la situation, il n'était pas dans sa chambre et à vrai dire il ne savait pas trop où il se trouvait, le lieu lui était totalement étranger. Severus Snape était là, assis sur une chaise à côté du lit les bras croisés sur son torse.

Vous vous sentez mieux ? demanda le Serpentard le visage impassible.

Harry se redressa légèrement, les idées encore embrumées il ne put exprimer qu'un vague hochement de tête douloureux.

Bien….

Snape se leva d'un bond et mis une gifle retentissante au blessé. Harry sonné par ce coup qu'il n'avait pas vu venir, mit quelques instants à réagir.

Vous…. Vous êtes malade ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Hurla le jeune héros.

Ça, Potter, c'est pour vous éclaircir les idées. Maintenant que vous êtes parfaitement réveillé et conscient, on va pouvoir avoir une petite conversation. Dit le professeur en se rasseyant calmement.

Parler de quoi ? j'ai rien à vous dire et puis je suis où là ? s'indigna Harry

Vous êtes chez moi sale petit ingrat, essayez de montrer un peu plus de gratitude à celui qui vous a soigné et vous a empêché de vous vider de votre sang comme une loque, car c'est vraiment ce à quoi vous ressembliez quand je vous ai trouvé, bien que ça ne change pas trop de d'habitude. Enfin bon inutile de tergiverser là dessus ce n'est pas le sujet. Inutile de vous dire pourquoi je ne vous ai pas emmené à l'infirmerie…

Harry baissa la tête, le professeur de potion avait vu ses marques, ses blessures, ses meurtrissures… En effet s'il était allé à l'infirmerie son secret aurait été dévoilé, certes pas tout de suite, mais Dumbledore aurait été le premier informé, ses amis mis au courant pour mieux l'entourer, essayant de comprendre vainement comment il avait pu en arriver là, certains auraient sans doute parlé, les rumeurs auraient afflué, les journalistes débarqué pour avoir de nouveau scoop croustillant sur sa personnalité torturée, et il se serait noyé sous les lettres et les cadeaux de groupies déchainées… non franchement ça aurait été l'enfer .

Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dénoncé ? C'est vrai il vous aurait été plus simple de me poser à l'infirmerie et me laisser là.

Pourquoi ? La scarification Potter, est souvent soit la marque d'un profond mal être soit un simple manque d'attention avec appel au regard larmoyant, or vos marques se trouvent au niveau de vos cuisses, ce qui nous montre que vous ne vouliez pas que ça se sache. Il y en a des récentes mais aussi quelques unes qui sont plutôt anciennes ce qui m'indique aussi que ce n'est pas une simple passade. Ce n'est donc pas un simple appel à l'aide mais une réelle extériorisation d'une douleur intérieure. J'ai simplement respecté votre choix de discrétion.

Le scarifié resta bouche bée devant le discours de celui qui terrorisait tous les élèves de Poudlard.

Quoi ? demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil interrogateur. J'ai peut-être bien des défauts mais je comprends ces choses-là. Et si on vous avait trouvé comme ça votre côte de popularité aurait encore grimpé, vos fans hystériques auraient perturbé le bon fonctionnement de l'école. De plus, ajouta le serpentard, pour vous emmener à l'infirmerie il m'aurait fallu monter des étages, alors que les cachots étaient beaucoup plus proche.

Harry ricana, il pensa que la dernière explication était sans doute la plus plausible et imagina son pauvre professeur obligé de le trainer dans les couloirs du château.

Et maintenant ? demanda Harry d'un ton morne.

J'aimerai que cela ne se reproduise plus, premièrement car si ça devait arriver pendant l'un de vos cours vous allez effrayer vos élèves, et ça c'est mon rôle. Et de deux je ne tiens pas à devenir votre nounou attitrée des que vous faites une bêtise et vous cacher chez moi, la prochaine fois ça sera l'infirmerie si je vous retrouve comme ça. Vous êtes prévenu, maintenant apprenez à gérer vos émotion autrement. Vous n'êtes plus un enfant vous êtes un adulte bon sang ! Alors agissez comme tel. Ces marques ne peuvent pas tout régler et vous ne pourrez pas vous cacher indéfiniment derrière elles.

Le ton était cinglant et Harry cru sentir une nouvelle gifle, intérieur cette fois-ci. Il rougit à la fois de honte et de rage, ses mains se crispèrent sur les draps qui le recouvrait.

Ce sera tout Monsieur ?

Non, dès que vous vous sentirez mieux j'aimerai que vous sortiez de mon lit, l'idée d'avoir un Gryffondor dans mon lit ne me plait pas vraiment.

Severus se leva et sorti de la pièce d'un claquement de cape.

La barbe…. Il se prend pour qui ? grommela Harry.

Il se laissa retomber dans le lit arpentant la pièce du regard. Elle était relativement spacieuse, au couleur des Serpentards, vert et argent, rien de bien étonnant, elle n'était pas très meublée mis à part le grand lit à baldaquin dans lequel il était. Il s'extirpa tant bien que mal des draps et s'assit un moment sur le lit à contempler ses cuisses. Ses blessures avaient été soignées, seul de fine cicatrices blanches témoignaient de leur existence passée.

Mais … ! Harry se raidit

Il était en caleçon, Snape l'avait déshabillé ! Certes c'était pour le soigner mais quand même ! Et puis il n'avait pas vu de vêtement dans la pièce. Il se leva d'un bond, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de réveiller le tambourinement de sa tête, et fouilla rapidement le peu de rangement qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Mise à part que le professeur de potion n'avais pas une garde-robe très varié Harry ne trouva pas ce qui l'intéressait.

Où sont mes vêtements ! cria le jeune sorcier en sortant en trombe de la chambre.

Le professeur de potion, confortablement installé dans un somptueux fauteuil vert à lire un livre et sirotant un bon thé, ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête.

Silence Potter, je ne suis pas sourd, inutile de crier je vous entends très bien comme ça.

Je m'en fiche ! Où sont mes vêtements !

En haut.

En haut ? répéta le jeune homme sans comprendre.

Oui en haut, dans vos appartements, je les ais envoyé avant votre réveil.

Q…Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je fais comment moi maintenant ? S'énerva le pauvre garçon.

Le Serpentard ferma son livre et le posa délicatement sur une petite table basse à côté, puis il plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry et se mis à sourire, d'un sourire sadique, le genre de sourire qui vous donne des frissons dans le dos et vous donne envie de partir en courant très vite.

C'est votre punition Potter.

Ma quoi ?

Votre punition ! Décidément il faut tout vous répéter, soupira Snape.

Mais pourquoi ?

Pour que ça vous serve de leçon bien évidemment c'est à ça que servent les punitions, comme ça, vous vous souviendrez des conséquences de vos actes la prochaine fois que des idées comme ça vous passerons par la tête. Maintenant filez !

Mais… !

On ne discute pas jeune homme ! Je me suis déjà montré plus que clément à votre égard, et puis j'aurai très bien pu vous laisser en tenue d'Adam… il prit un sourire carnassier. Je peux arranger ça tout de suite si vous ne déguerpissez pas à l'instant.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et décampa sur le champ laissant un Severus Snape terrifiant, riant à gorge déployée. Il courut à toute allure prenant garde à être discret et surtout de ne croiser personne. Lors de sa course effrénée, il ressentit quelque chose d'étrange… comme un courant d'air… entre ses jambes...

Oh non… il n'a pas osé ?!

Oh que si !

* * *

**_ Alors ? qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?_**


End file.
